


Innocence

by rosalina2124



Category: I Am Frankie (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When both Cole and Andrew get hurt will they take care of each other? And will family and friends be there for them as well?I guess you really did it this timeLeft yourself in your warpathLost your balance on a tightropeLost your mind tryin' to get it backWasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?Always a bigger bed to crawl intoWasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?And everybody believed in you?It's alright, just wait and seeYour string of lights is still bright to meOh, who you are is not where you've beenYou're still an innocentYou're still an innocentDid some things you can't speak ofBut at night you'll live it all againYou wouldn't be shattered on the floor nowIf only you had seen what you know now then





	Innocence

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand against my cheek causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Ms.Gaines and I try to relax as much as I can. This isn’t where I want to be,but I need to be here,I need her help,this is too much to deal with on my own. I’m laying on her table in her dining room, chest panel open,insides exposed,she found the ridge on my chest that most androids have,then was able to pop it open. We got caught by WARPA, we snuck in to see what they were doing,and got caught,I got blasted,which caused me to pass out,it displaced my chip,I woke up behind some boxes,I had to reboot,which has worked temporarily,the girls were by my side,Simone and Frankie, Dayton was tending to Cole,he got knocked out as well trying to protect me.  
Somehow the girls managed to get us out of there,I was able to walk more or less,but the same couldn’t be said for Cole,he stayed out until we were half way back to the Gaines’s house,he’s now on the couch in the living room,the girls tending to him while she tends to me. I’ve been out of it,not really awake,not really asleep,trying to just tune out what she’s doing to me,as many times as I’ve been worked on it’s still unnerving to be awake with my insides exposed.”Easy Andrew,your doing good honey,I’m almost done,I’m just going to adjust your chip,then I’m going to check your e stomach alright,then you'll be done”she murmurs as I feel her gloved hands go back into my chest, “Ok,how bad is the damage”I ask softly as I hear a groan of pain coming from the living room,Coleslaw is in pain,a lot of it,used to be it wouldn’t bother me,but it does now,I’ve gotten closer to him,he’s become a close friend of mine,and I can’t stand to hear him in pain now.  
“It’s not too bad hon,the chip is salvageable, it’s going back in easily,there we go, it should work better now and you shouldn’t be glitchy now,I still want to keep an eye on you for the night though,make sure everything is working alright”she murmurs as I feel a little pressure as she get’s the chip back in,then she reaches down my chest a little bit,to check my e stomach,the thing that allows me to be able to eat like everyone else,it feels weird,her hands are cold. “OK,it sounds like Cole is in a lot of pain”I murmur as I feel her finish up,make sure things are in their place,then she closes up my chest panel,easing it back into place. “I’m not going to lie honey,he is in a fair amount of pain,I’m going to go check him over when we’re finished here,you can come in the living room with me if you feel up to it”she murmurs helping me sit up,I’m a little unsteady,but then I’m ok,ok enough to go in the living room with her. I nod,then I let her guide me to the living room,she sets me up on the couch,I’m on one end,and he’s on the other,she covers me with a blanket,then she sends the girls upstairs,telling them it’s late and they need to go to bed. Then it leaves just us,in the quietness of the late night,it’s at least almost 12,if not later,I feel sorta bad that she’s staying up because of us,but I know she doesn’t mind at the same time.  
“I’m going to go get the first aid kit alright kiddos,I’ll be right back”she murmurs squeezing his knee,then squeezing my shoulder lightly before she leaves the room,leaving us alone together. “How bad was the damage And”he asks softly,out of breath,he’s working to breathe,he probably has bruised ribs,if not broken I’d guess. “Not too bad Coleslaw,she had to readjust my chip,but I’m alright now,it didn’t hurt me,I can’t really feel anything,now come here,how bad are you hurting”I murmur helping him adjust so he’s laying against me,he’s between my legs,head against my  
shoulder,one of his cold hands in mine. “Pretty bad,it’s tolerable,but it hurts,it’s mainly my ribs”he murmurs as I stroke his hand,to help calm him,”I know Coleslaw,focus on breathing alright,just in and out,there we go,you’re doing great”I murmur feeling his breathing even out,he’s scared,he’s in pain,he’s tired,he’s done,he just needs someone to be with him,be strong,and I can do that right now for him. I hear her come back to the room at this point and she crouches down to his level,so she doesn’t startle him.I watch as she cards a hand through his hair,and he looks at her with sleepy pain filled green eyes,”hey there,I’m going to get your pulse if that’s alright Cole honey”she murmurs softly as he nods,too tired to say anything at this point.  
She gets his pulse,taking one of his pale hands in hers,placing two gentle fingers against his wrist,keeping time on the clock. “Your pulse seems alright honey,a little fast but your in pain right now so that’s normal,now can you tell me what’s hurting”she murmurs softly placing a cool hand on his cheek. “Just my ribs and my cheek”he murmurs softly as she places a stethoscope against his chest,having him take a few breaths in and out,then she feels his chest as he winces in pain,grabbing my hand tight. “Well it looks like you have some bruised ribs honey,I’m going to take care of the wound on your cheek,then you can take a shower,and I’ll wrap your ribs for you,give you some meds and you can get some sleep alright”she murmurs gently rubbing his hand as he nods. He lets her get that close,and she gently wipes his cheek with a wet cloth,then she dries it,puts on some sort of cream,then a bandage on it,then he’s done. “There’s a change of clothes for you guys in the guest room,I’ll come in in a few with pain meds and the stuff to wrap your ribs alright”she murmurs squeezing his knee as she gets up and he nods. She leaves the room,and I know it’s time to get up,for better or worse and go down the hall to the guest room. “You ready to get up Coleslaw,you need a shower,and you’d be more comfortable in bed I’m sure”I murmur rubbing his tense shoulders,”I think so And”he murmurs as I help him sit up,he takes in a harsh breath,but then he’s ok,he let’s me help him stand,then we slowly make our way to the room.  
We make it there,and he goes into the bathroom,closing the door behind him,pretty much wanting to do this on his own,he kinda has to,I can’t get wet. Once I hear the shower running I open the door slightly,and put his clothes on the counter,trying to not look at him,give him a little privacy. After I do that,I go sit on the bed,just waiting,then I hear the door open,and she comes in with the pain meds and stuff to wrap his ribs with. “He still in the shower”she asks softly coming and sitting beside me,placing a hand on my shoulder. “Yeah he is,if you want to go to bed I can take care of getting his ribs wrapped,I’ve done it before”I murmur as I hear the water shut off,meaning he’s out of the shower finally. “If you’re sure,I’m just down the hall if you guys need anything,he’ll need to take two of the pills,it should help him get some sleep”she murmurs softly squeezing my knee. “I’m sure”I murmur as she kisses me on the forehead, “alright,get me if you need anything”she murmurs softly leaving the room,leaving me alone. Right about this time I hear Cole call out for me,he needs help,which I figured would happen  
I go into the bathroom,and he’s halfway dressed,he has his boxers on,but he’s just too tired to do the rest of it himself,it hurts to bend over. “I got you Coleslaw,just sit down on the toilet alright”I murmur helping him sit down,he’s sorta embarrassed to need help,he’s blushing a little bit,but I really don’t mind. “Sorry I can’t do it myself And,I just can’t”he murmurs softly,”don’t worry about it,you’d do the same for me”I murmur helping him get his pants on,and socks. I leave the shirt off,knowing I need to wrap his ribs,and I help him up so we can go to the bed. I get him to the bed,and I have him face me so I can wrap his ribs. He let’s me do it,barely a reaction out of him,he’s just done at this point,I get it over with,making sure it’s not too tight,then it’s time for medicine. “I need you to take some medicine alright Coleslaw,it’ll help with the pain,and it’ll let you sleep”I murmur softly placing a hand on his shoulder,”Ok And”he murmurs softly,trusting me completely,something that’s taken time,he certainly wouldn’t have trusted me like this a few months ago,it’s taken time. I give him the medicine,he takes it with the bottle of water she left for us,then he starts to fade. “Easy,I’m going to help you lay down alright”I murmur as he nods,and I help him lay down on his side,pulling the blankets over him,making sure he’s comfortable.  
Once I’m sure he is,I then get myself changed,then I get into bed beside him,turning off the lamp,leaving us in the dark except for the clock. “What time is it”he asks sleepily as I wrap my arm around him, “it’s around 2 Coleslaw,try to get some sleep alright,I’ll be right here,just wake me if you need anything”I murmur softly. He sleepily says ok,then he’s out,the sound of his steady breathing filling the otherwise quiet night. I put myself into sleep mode once I’m sure he’s asleep,but I make sure that I’m in light sleep mode so if he needs me I can wake up right away. The last thought on my mind is whether or not he’ll be ok,and if I’ll be ok,I know we’ll deal with things as they come but the main thing is making sure we’re both ok in the end.


End file.
